


Hurts so Good

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pain, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would’ve never imagined you’d like it to hurt. Felicity's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Kinks / 18. – pain

You would’ve never imagined you’d like it to hurt. Sex and pain didn’t belong together.

But Sara had taught you otherwise, had shown you how erotic pain could be. You liked that she pushed you out of your comfort zone to new sexual heights, and there was nothing like the rush as the first wave of pain turned into pure bliss.   
Right now you’re aching for it. “Do it,” you encourage Sara. “I know you want to.” You can see the glint in her eyes. It’s primal, it’s possessive. You’re so wet.

You’re lying on your back, and Sara is between your legs, pounding into your pussy hard and fast with a strap-on. 

Sara withdraws enough for the dildo to slip out. Your pussy clenches desperately. For a moment you feel empty and lost. 

“Hold,” Sara instructs. With your hands at the hollows of your knees, you pull your legs back to your chest. 

Sara studies the plug in your ass before she pulls it out agonizingly slowly. It’s just a small one, to loosen you enough but not too much. You watch her when she guides the strap-on to your asshole. There’s no hesitation. She thrusts into you - doesn’t give you time to adapt to the intrusion – keeps on pushing persistently. You stretch sorely and it’s good, so damn good. 

You shove three fingers in your pussy and press the heel of your hand against your clit.

You scream in pain, ready to explode in lust.

The End.


End file.
